Floralina
by Star Racer Eva
Summary: A story about a girl name Flora no bigger then a thumb going on a grand journey in hopes to marry her fairy prince Helia but many tirals block their paths. Will the two ever live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Floralina Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the land of Linepha lived a young woman named Lily. She was a kind, gentle, has a beautiful flower garden, and a cute small house. But there was something still missing from her life and that was a child of her very own for she lived a very lonely life. Lily had lost her husband to an illness 10 years ago after they had married and she had refused to re-marry. But her wish for a child was strong and what Lilly didn't know was that someone was about to make her wish come true.

One day while Lily was tending her garden a strange mysterious old woman appeared by the gate to the fence that surrounded Lily's garden. Once Lily saw the old woman she decides to walk up to her wondering if she was lost. "Hello there can I help you with something?" Lily asked politely and the old woman smiled as she pulled out a small pouch.

"More like I am here to help by granting your wish." The old woman said as she placed the pouch into Lily's hand. Lily opened the pouch and a confused looked took over her for in the pouch was just one small seed.

"How does this seed help grant my wish to have a tiny child of my very own?" Lily asked the old woman and thinking that she might also be crazy.

"Plant this seed and you will soon have a tiny child of your own." That was the last thing the old woman said before she made her way down the road again leaving a very confused Lily looking at the seed. After a few minutes Lily let out a soft sigh and made her way into the house.

"Well might as well plant this after all I can always have another flower addition to my garden." She said as she pulled a pot out with soil and other stuff to plant her seed. Lily then put the seed into the potted soil and gave it a big drink of water, but then an amazing thing happen the seed started growing at a rapid rate. "Oh my what is going on here how is this flower growing so fast." Lilly asked herself as she continued to watch the flower grow. Soon the flower bloomed and inside was a tiny girl that Lily has never seen before in her entire life.

The girl in the flower woke up from her deep slumber and let out a long yawn as she stretched before standing up giving Lily a better look at her. The girl was the age of a teenage, with tanned colored skin, emerald colored eye, hazel nut colored hair and was wearing a of the shoulder green tub top, a pink mini skirt with a strawberry design on it, and pink high heel wedges. Lily was in awe with the tiny girls beauty.

"My aren't you beautiful my dear." Lily said as she held her hand out for the little girl to jump on to and held on to Lily's thumb so she wouldn't fall off. "You are just as beautiful as a flower and no bigger than my thumb." Lily laughed along with the little girl. "I shall call you Flora for not one flower can be compared to you for you are beautiful like all the flowers in the world." Flora laughed and hugged Lily's thumb.

"Thank you mother I really love my name and I can already tell that we will be one happy family." Flora said and Lily smiled at her knowing that she was right. Lily now no longer felt lonely for her wish had finally come true even if Flora was the size of her thumb Lily still loves Flora with all her heart.

Soon many days passed by and Lily was happy having Flora around for it always brightens her day up. Through the days Lily learned that Flora had a beautiful singing voice and how the flowers seem to dance along with her singing. But as the days went on Flora starts to notice how different she really was for she was the only one her size that she know out in the big world and wished that there was others out there just like her.

One Night Lily decided to read a story to Flora from one of her favorite books. "Ah here is the story about the girl that took her favorite rose everywhere with her." She said as her cat curled up into a ball getting ready to hear the store when Flora interrupted her mother.

"Mother not to be rude or anything but are there any stories about people my size?" Flora asked as she jumped onto her mother's hand.

"As a matter of fact yes there is." Lily said as she used her free hand to open to the page in the book before letting Flora jump back on the book to get a closer look at the pictures.

"Oh wow they look like except for the wings on their backs." Flora said as she looked at the wings curiously.

"That is because they are fairies dear Flora they use them to fly." Lily explained to her daughter who was showing a lot of interest in the fairies.

"Wow they are so beautiful." Flora said as she walked along the page staring at the picture of the fairies. "Mother have you ever seen a fairy." Lily thought for a moment on Flora's question and soon remembered something from when she was little. "I believe I have when I was really young out in my garden before it go this big." Lily said and started to explain how she would see something fly by all of a sudden and how she could have sworn she saw something with wings leaving behind some kind of sparkling dust behind. Flora listened to her mother's story and was really absorbed with it and wondering if it was true.

"Mother do people usually have to be the same size to be in love?" Flora asked as she saw a picture of a fairy wedding and it threw Lily off a little.

"Well I suppose Flora that is how it usually works." Lily said as she noticed Flora looking at the Fairy princes wedding picture in the story book.

"Well then I wish I could be bigger then maybe I can find someone to love me like how your husband loved you before he died." Flora said remembering the story about why she was never able to see her father.

"Flora don't ever wish to change who you are dear." Lily started to explain. "You are special and I know there is someone out there waiting for you." Lily smiled at Flora who smiled back a littler at her mother. Soon it was time for bed and Lily took Flora to her special little bed she made for her. Flora's bed was an old little wooden box with flower designs on it that Lily used to hold her earrings but she took them out put cotton balls in as a mattress and sewed a pink blanket with flower detail on it.

Once Lily got her daughter settles Flora decided that she wanted to look at the pictures in the book still. "Mother can you leave the book open I want to look at the pictures as I fall asleep in hopes to dream about fairies?" Flora asked and Lily could not say no and set the book up for her.

"Sleep well my dear Flora." Lily said as she went to her bed and to sleep. Flora though got out of her make shift bed and walked up to the book and started to twirling around and was wondering if her mother was right about being happy with the way she was but Flora could help but feel alone.

_I know there's someone somewhere_

_Someone who's sure to find me soon_

_After the rain goes there are rainbows_

_I'll find my rainbow soon_

_Soon it won't be just pretend_

_Soon a happy ending_

_Love, can you hear me_

_If you're near me_

_Sing your song_

_Sure and strong_

_And soon_

The Flowers Danced along as Flora sang her song but once the song came to an end Flora looked at the picture of the fairy prince. "I wonder if there really are fairies out there." Flora asked not knowing her question would be answered soon.

* * *

Finally finished this had the ideas and rough drafts school just got out of control and so did the holiday season but first chapter out the day after Christmas enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Floralina Chapter 2

Far off into the night deep in the forest next to Lily's home lived a small kingdom of fairies. All the fairies in harmony with nature and helped out with the change of the seasons and that night was the night of the changed of the leaves to Autumn colors. The fairy king and queen were getting things ready for their departure of the changing of the leaves but noticed that their son was no where around.

"Oh dear it seems our son prince Helia is nowhere to be found and he should be here." The queen said to her husband while he tried to calm her down.

"My dear Helia is just probably off meditating or found something to draw or write about and to be honest I don't think he likes riding on that white butterfly it is very girly." The king said and his queen just shook her head and would not accept that.

"What about the impression with the court he should be here and he could hurt himself." She said for she was overprotective but also wanted to keep a good impression with the court. While the king only shook his head while laughing and hoped his son was having fun.

Prince Helia had snuck out of the palace and flew off to find a nice quiet spot to himself. And his favorite spot was always Lily's garden for it was calm, filled with many flowers, and something about it always drew his attention to him. Soon Helia finally made it to Lily's garden he flew to the window ledge she he could have the best view of the garden. But once he landed he saw a girl his size, but with no wings, dancing and singing. But what surprised him the most was how the flowers looked like they were dancing as she sang. "Wow she is beautiful and nothing like the young ladies back in my kingdom." He said quietly before he decided to sneak in and was glad the window was open enough to enter without making a sound.

Flora was oblivious that someone had just came through the window for she was having fun dancing. Helia watched her a little longer before walking out from behind the book. "May I cut in." He asked and Flora stopped dancing and gasped when she saw him and fell backwards. "Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Helia said as he flew over. "Here let me help you up." He said and helped Flora to her feet.

"Your….Your a fairy….just like the story." Flora said a little excited for she finally is meeting someone her size. Helia only laughed at how excited she was all of a sudden and thought that it was cute.

"Yes I am a fairy though I never knew that humans wrote stories about us." Helia said listening to Flora's laughter.

"I thought I was the only one my size in the while world I have always of dreamed of meeting someone like me one day even if you have wings." Flora said before realizing that she forget to introduce herself. "Oh my name is Flora by the way."

Helia smiled at her name and thought it was really beautiful. "Flora….what a lovely name." He said and noticed Flora blushed at his comment towards her. "My name is Helia it is a pleasure to meet you Flora." He said as he bowed and Flora curtsied back being polite.

"So Helia what brings you to my mother's home." Flora asked while noticing his bag that carried his sketch book and writing material. Helia nervously tried to conceal the bag but he knew it was no used and that she already saw it pulled his sketch book out to show Flora.

"I come here all the time to draw your mother's garden it is filled with the beauty of nature." Helia said as Flora took the sketch and looked through it.

"Wow Helia these are amazing Helia it is like the flower is about to bloom right off the page." Flora said and Helia smiled because finally someone gets his art.

"I am glad you like them Flora and you are also the first person to actually see what I was trying to do with my drawings." He admitted and Flora's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Flora and Helia ended up talking all night about how Flora started Living with her mother Lily and Helia talked about how he got into art and writing. After awhile Helia soon noticed the sun was about to rise. "Oh dear I better return home before my parents worry." He said as he got up and Flora did the same.

"Can I see you again at night Helia?" Flora asked and Helia smiled at her.

"I would love to come back again Flora." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good bye Flora and see you tonight." He said as he flew off. Flora waved good bye to Helia as he flew away. Once Helia was gone Flora twirled around very happy not only that she finally meet someone that was her size, but that she thinks that Helia might like her just like how she liked him. Flora then quickly made her way to her make shift bed and try to get some sleep before her mother would walk in to wake her up.

"I can't wait to see you again Helia." Was the last thing Flora said before she fell into a deep sleep hoping that the night time would come fast.

Helia soon returned to his home yawning from exhaustion for not sleeping and doing all the flying he did. As he made his way to his room his parents stopped him. "Helia where have you been we had to postpone the changing of the leaves to see if you would come but to find out you just came back." Helia's mother said in a frantic state. "Think of what the court might think son." She said and Helia shook his head.

"Mother I just lost track of time that is all nothing to worry about." Helia said but his mother would not buy it at all and thought he was lying which he was but he was not telling them that he meet a sweet girl that he wished to get to know.

"Helia this is not how a prince should be behaving." The queen said while the king was trying to calm his wife down.

"My dear please calm down Helia maybe a prince but he is a teenage boy and you know he rather do things that don't involve riding a white butterfly and he is also a free spirited boy." The King said and Helia was glad that his dad understood him unlike his mother.

"Thanks dad now can you please excuse me I would like to get some sleep." He said and his father nodded his and and stopped his wife from saying anything to their son and walked away with her as Helia went into his room and collapsed on his bed. "Uhg glad that dad saved me I was about to pass out in front of them." He said as he yawned out loud and closed his eyes while thinking about Flora while he fell into a deep slumber waiting for night time to return so he could see her again.

* * *

The second chapter finally up.

hope you like it

please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Floralina Chapter 3

Night time was showing no signs of returning anytime soon once Helia woke up around 10 am after getting a few hours' worth of sleep and also getting an ear full from his mother because of what happen last night. Helia was glad that he didn't have any royal duties for the day so he spent most of his time in his room drawing Flora for he could not get her out of his mind. "Oh how I wish night time would come soon so I can see my beloved Flora again." He said as he kept drawing different pictures of Flora or even painting her all day.

Flora was mainly in a daze all day thinking about Helia and wishing the day time would end soon. Soon night time finally arrived and Lily was surprised at how eager Flora was to go to bed but she thought that Flora was probably tired and ready for a good night sleep since she caught her a few times dozing off during the day. But as soon as Flora's mother put her to bed and then left the room so she could get some sleep Helia was tapping on the window getting Flora's attention. Flora heard the tapping and quickly ran over to the window to open it. Once it was open Flora was filled with Joy. "Helia you came back just like your promised." She said as she gave him a hug and he returned it also glad to see Flora again.

"It seemed as if the day would not end but I am glad it did for now I can see you and your beautiful smile again." Helia said and it made Flora blush when he said that but was pulled from her thoughts when she heard something and looked to see a cute bumble bee.

"Oh my who is this Helia?" Flora asked as she carefully walked to the little bee and Helia followed behind her with a smile on his face.

"This is Buzz my bumble bee I thought we could go for a ride tonight and let me show you things that you have not yet to see my dear Flora." Helia said and Flora loved that idea and looked at Helia with a sweet and excited smile.

"I would love that Helia very much." She said and it was Helia's turn to blush when Flora smiled and heard her answer. But then he nodded his head and helped Flora onto Buzz. Once he was on Flora wrapped her arms around him. "I wish I had wings just like you Helia." Flora said for she liked the idea of flying around with him. Helia smiled at Flora as Buzz was getting ready for takeoff.

"Maybe someday you will but for now let me be your wings and hold on tight." He said as Buzz took off like a rocket.

_Let me be your wings _

_Let me be your only love _

_Let me take you far beyond the stars _

_Let me be your wings _

_Let me lift you high above _

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours _

_Anything that you desire _

_Anything at all _

_Everyday I'll take you higher _

_And I'll never let you fall _

_Let me be your wings _

_Leave behind the world you know _

_For another world of wondrous things _

_We'll see the universe _

_And dance on Saturn's rings _

_Fly with me and I will be your wings _

_Anything that you desire _

_Anything at all _

_(Anything at all) _

_Everyday I'll take you higher _

_And I'll never let you fall _

_You will be my wings _

_(Let me be your wings) _

_You will be my only love _

_Get ready for another world of wondrous things _

_We'll see the universe _

_And dance on Saturn's rings _

_Heaven isn't too far _

_Heaven is where you are _

_Stay with me and _

_Let me be your (You will be my) wings_

Flora and Helia started to fly all over the place and once in awhile taking Flora off Buzz and have her fly with him without Buzz's help as they both sang. The flowers though also danced along with both of their singing as they flew through the night. But what they didn't know was that when they went through the swamp area the evil witch Griffon and her fairy son Riven saw them.

"My that girl has a beautiful singing voice and it seems the flowers dance along with her singing." Griffon said and noticed that Riven was staring off in the area where he last saw Flora before she flew off with Helia.

"Hey Mother I think I love her." He said and a smirk crawled onto Griffon's lips for she was hatching up a plan to make her son happy and her very rich.

Back with Flora and Helia they had just returned to Flora's mother's house. "Oh Helia that was a wonderful time I got to ever do and I am so happy that you took me out there to see what is beyond my mother's garden." She said and Helia blushed more when he saw how happy he made Flora and right there and then he realized that he had fallen in love with Flora and hard too. Once he finally realized that he walked up to Flora and held her hand and looked into her Emerald eyes with so much love.

"Flora do you believe in love at first sight?" Helia asked and Flora blushed dark red when he asked that and she wanted to turn her head away but she could not stop looking into Helia's grey eyes that to her sparkled. Flora then let a smile grace her lips.

"Yes Helia I do believe in Love at first sight." She said and smiled more at Helia while he smiled back at her before taking her hand to his lips and leaving a kiss on it.

"Flora I believe fate has brought us together and I just want to be with you every day." He said as he leaned close to her face inches away from her lips.

"I believe that also Helia and I also want to just be with you always." Flora explained and Helia smiled and was about ready to kiss Flora until he heard a familiar voice.

"HELIA!" A women's voice called out and it caught Helia off guard.

"Oh moth- Mother!." He said and quickly pulled Flora behind the window and ducked down.

"Helia what is going on are you alright/" Flora asked while wondering what was going on just when they were about to share their first kiss.

"That is the queen of the fairies out there… My mother actually she must be looking for me again." Helia said embarrassed but Flora was shocked to hear that his mother was the queen of the fairies.

"So wait if your mother is the queen of the fairies then that means your-." Flora got cut off by Helia.

"Yes I am the Fairy Prince I am sorry that I did not tell you sooner but I didn't want you to just see me as a prince." Helia explained and Flora hugged him catching Helia off guard.

"Oh Helia prince or no prince I love you for you and nothing else." She said and Helia smiled as he took his royal ring off and placed it on her ring finger.

"Flora I am going to go before the court and tell them I found the girl of my dreams so keep this ring as a promise from me to return to you." Helia said as Flora looked at the ring and smiled as she took off her flower chocker and tied it to his wrist.

"Take this to give you support and my love." Flora said and before Helia could get a chance to say or do anything his mother called out again for him. Helia said his good bye to her and got on Buzz and flew off as Flora watched him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

The night slowly moved on as Flora slept peacefully dreaming of Helia not knowing that Griffon flew into her room and found her asleep. Griffon quickly slammed the lid to Flora's bed shut causing Flora to wake up and hit her head. "What is going on Please someone let me out of here." Flora begged but Griffon only laughed as she took Flora back to the swamp area where she and her son lived leaving Flora to wonder if she will ever see Helia ever again.

* * *

Finally Chapter 3

Hope you all like it and enjoy it

Please read and review and I will try to get the next chapter up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Floralina Chapter 4

Morning had come and Helia returned with Buzz along with some gifts for Flora. "Flora I am back and I have some good news." He said as she got off Buzz and heard someone crying. Helia looked around to see where it was coming from and saw that it was Lily crying in her rocking chair so he flew over so he could talk to her. "Excuse me Miss… can you please tell me what happen here." Helia asked as he flew in front of her face so Lily could see him better. Once she opened her eyes though she was shocked to see a fairy in front of her.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Lily asked still in shock that there was a fairy in her house but upset at the same time.

"My name is Helia and I am in love with Flora and have been visiting her the past few nights from my kingdom." Helia explained as he looked around noticing that Flora's bed was gone. "What happen here?" Helia asked and Lily started to cry again.

"Flora is gone someone took my little flower away from me." Lily said as she kept on crying and Helia was shocked at what he had just heard and decided to investigate where Flora's bed was. He flew over to where her bed once laid and got a strong swamp water small.

"Someone from the swamp area did this and they will pay dearly." Helia was not the type to fight but when it came to Flora he would do anything to keep her safe. "Don't worry Miss…I will find her and I won't rest until I find her." He said as he jumped on Buzz and flew off while Lily watched.

"Oh Helia I hope you do find her." Lily said as she sat in her rocker as tears still fell down her face.

In the swamp area Flora was slowly waking up when Griffon appeared. "Moring sleepy head hope you slept well after your big trip on the way here." Griffon explained and Flora was only confused.

"Um I am sorry but who are you?" She asked and Griffon only smiled at Flora.

"My name is Griffon the famous fortune teller and this is my son Riven." She said as she pointed at him while he was leaning against the wall. "I brought you here to make you famous just like us." Griffon said and Flora quickly jumped out of her bed.

"Um no thank you I actually want to go home someone is waiting for me." Flora tried to explain while Griffon was getting frustrated with Flora until Riven cut into the convo.

"Hey Mother can I marry her?" He asked and was shocked at what Riven had just said and thought he was nuts for they barely just meet, well so did she and Helia but they felt a special connection and she did not feel it with Riven.

Griffon only smiled and thought it was a good idea for if she made Flora her daughter in law then she could use her to make more money. "Of course you may Riven such a wonderful Idea." Griffon said and leads Flora to a lily pad.

"No wait I don't love your son so I can't marry him." Flora said but Griffon didn't listen to a single word Flora said.

"Now wait here while we get everything ready for your marriage to my son." Griffon said to Flora as she and her son flew off leaving Flora stranded on the lily pad.

Flora started calling for help hoping someone would hear her before Griffon and her son came back forcing her to do the wedding. Lucky for her a bird heard her call for help and flew down to her. "Why hello there miss… my you seem to be in some kind of situation." The bird said while Flora stared at her.

"Yes I am my name is Flora and I was kidnapped by this woman that now wants me to marry her son Riven." Flora explained and the bird felt bad for her and thought that the swamp witch and her fairy son have gone too far.

"That is Griffon for you only cares about her son Riven and getting rich…oh my name is Roxy and how about I help by making your lily pad mobile." Roxy said before she dove under the water and cut the steam of the lily pad allowing the lily pad that Flora was on to move.

Once the lily pad started to move Flora lost her balance a little and was sitting on the lily pad trying to get back up. "Oh thank you Roxy now I just have to get to shore before those two come back." Flora said as she took a cat tail reed and started using it as a paddle.

"Uh you mean before you go over the waterfall." Roxy said worried and Flora looked up at Roxy wondering what she was talking about.

"What waterfall?" Flora asked and Roxy pointed a head with her wing while shaking in fear.

"That water fall." Roxy yelled and the water got rough making Flora lose her balance again and started Freaking out. Roxy was trying everything to stop the lily pad but had no luck at it.

"Can you swim Flora?" Roxy asked as she lost her grip on the lily pad and went flying a little.

"No I can't… I can't even float." Flora yelled in fear. "HELP!" She screamed along with Roxy and lucky for them the pixies soon heard their cries and came to the rescue. They pulled the lily pad to shore with all their strength and team work. Flora ended up passing out for a few minutes after being scared to death almost. But soon she opened her eyes and looked at all the pixies and saw that she was at shore.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright." Chatta said as she helped Flora up.

"Yes thank you very much My name is Flora." She explained as Amora flew up to her.

"Are you going to marry the fairy prince because I remember seeing you two fly by so happy and in love." She said and Flora blushed dark red.

"Well I suppose that is if he asks me of course but that is why I need to get home that is where he will be meeting me." Flora explained and Chatta, Amora, and Tune approached her.

"We will help you find your way home Flora." Chatta said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah your prince is sure to be waiting for you." Amora said and looked at Tune.

"So leave it to us Flora." Tune said and Flora smiled really big and jumped for joy at the pixies kindness and it made her very happy.

"Oh thank you very much I don't know how I can ever thank you." Flora said.

"No need to thank you and also don't I will go off and find the fairy prince and let him know that you are safe." Roxy said and Flora told her where he lives and watched Roxy take flight as the Pixies lead her home not knowing another bump in her path was going to happen.

* * *

Here is Ch. 4 all done and ready to read

Hope you all like it and enjoy it

Please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Floralina Chapter 5

Back at the fairy kingdom Helia was in the throne with his parents frustrated. "Helia yesterday you came into the court and tell everyone that you found the girl of your dreams and now you say she disappeared." His mother said and Helia groaned and looked at his mother.

"No mother she was kidnapped and I need to find her." Helia said wondering why he was still there in front of his parents and not looking for Flora.

"Helia are you sure she is not someone you just imagined." Hi father said and that threw Helia over the edge.

"She is real father just as real as we are and I won't stop till I find her." Helia said as she made his way to Buzz with his parents trying to stop him. "Please hold off winter off as long as you can." He said as he took off while his parents looked at each other worried.

"But we can only hold off winter for no more than a day." Helia's mother said as she looked out watching the wind start to pick up where they were.

With Flora and the three Pixies they were walking along having a good time while Flora hummed and the flowers danced along to her song that she hummed but soon the pixies scattered. "Look out!" they yelled as they fled while Flora stayed put looking confused at what was going on until another fairy appeared before her and causing her to jump back in fear.

"Hi there toots name is Nabu the top fairy entertainer in all the land and I could not help but notice how the flowers seem to dance when you sing or hum." Nabu said as he circled around Flora to check her out a little making her very uncomfortable.

"Well um thank you but I have a name it's Flora and I am to go home so excuse me." Flora said as she tried to leave but Nabu grabbed her hand.

"What is your hurry I would love to have you perform in my show tonight." He said and Flora only felt uncomfortable. "Look I will even make you a deal perform and I will help you find your way home by taking you to a high place to see across the lands." He offered and Flora thought about it and she really wanted a better view of where she was so she agreed to Nabu's deal and soon was taken off to where he was performing.

Flora was backstage wearing a skimpy dress and also had fake wings on to make it look like she was a fairy. "Alright Flora get into place and remember when I tell you to sing that is when you sing." Nabu explained to Flora and she just nodded her head and got into place. The curtains rose and Nabu, along with his other performers started dancing along with an upbeat music and Flora was worried about singing along to it. But she decided to try her best and danced a little along with the music. The entire guest where in aww on how she looked before Nabu danced up to her. "Come on baby let's shake it." He said as grabbed her hand and twirled her around fast.

"I don't know how to shake it and I am getting dizzy." She said as the wings came off even her dress so she was only in her undergarments. Everyone in the room started at her and started to say how ugly she was mainly without wings. Flora quickly ran behind stage and started crying as she quickly put her clothes on. Nabu walked in as soon as Flora was dressed.

"Well that was a disaster and too bad that you went ugly on us." Nabu said with no remorse or anything and that only made want to cry more.

"Look I tried and I know I failed but I kept my end of the deal so keep your end and you never have to see me again." Flora said while choking a little as more tears rolled down her cheeks and Nabu agreed the sooner he got rid of her, the better. So he flew off with her and placed her on a random branch of a random tree before flying away not caring if Flora liked the spot or not.

Helia and Buzz was flying against the winds calling out Flora's name at the top of his lungs. They both soon flew into a hallow log where the pixies and other furry creatures were staying the wind current was growing stronger by the minute along with the chill in the air. Helia got off Buzz and walked up to them. "Hello I am looking for a girl named Flora, my name is Helia." He said as he pulled out his sketch book and showed them a drawing of Flora. "This is what she looks like." He said hoping that they saw her or that she might be there with them.

"Are you the fairy Prince?" Amora asked and Helia nodded his head and Amora looked sad at him. "Flora is gone some Fairy took her away."

Helia couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So you mean to say that she is somewhere out there in this weather." Helia asked and they all nodded their heads and it made Helia worry more about Flora.

"There is also a swamp fairy after her also." Chatta said and that caught Helia's attention.

"What swamp fairy?" Helia asked and Chatta stepped forward so it would be easier to hear her.

"Riven the swamp fairy he wants to marry Flora and after we helped her escape he found out and flew off to find her." Chatta finished explaining and Helia now knew it was even more urgent to find her then when he started.

"Thank you all very much this is a big help." He said as he jumped on Buzz. "Let's go Buzz father can't hold winter back much longer." He said as Buzz took off into the wind and Helia started his search for Flora once again and hoped that she was safe and he would not rest until he found Flora.

* * *

Here is Chapter 5

Hope everyone likes it and enjoys this chapter

I am also trying to get this story done before college starts because ones it does I am back in school I have to focus on my studies

so I hope you all like it and please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Flora was in a dead tree shivering and crying her eyes out for she couldn't get over what happen earlier. Roxy the bird was flying by trying to find where Helia lived when she noticed Flora crying then flew down to her. "Flora are you ok? What are you doing here and what happen?" Roxy asked as Flora looked up at her with a tear stained face.

"Oh Roxy some fairy Nabu forced me to perform in this show and smoothing happen and everyone thinks I am ugly." Flora said as she covered her face with her hands and started to cry into them. Roxy moved over next to her and placed her wing around her.

"Flora don't listen to them and Nabu is a big jerk that only cares about what his fans and himself think." Roxy said as Flora looked at her. "And you shouldn't care what they think I mean do you think that Helia thinks you are ugly?" Roxy asked and Flora shook her head and looked at the ring Helia gave her before she was kidnapped.

"No He doesn't think that and he did say he loves me also." Flora said and Roxy smiled at her.

"Then it doesn't matter what Nabu think is there is a fairy prince out there in love with you for who you are and I will find him." Roxy said and Flora snuggled close to her.

"Roxy thank you for everything." Flora said as she dozed off along with Roxy.

The next day Roxy was flying around asking different animals about if they knew were the veil of the flower fairies were. But she ended up coming short for it seemed like no one knew where it was. She asked a rabbit that was being chased by a fox, but she knew nothing and told Roxy to ask the fox. So she flew next to the fox trying to ask him but the fox only cared about catching the rabbit so Roxy decided to go try her luck somewhere else after having the fox bat her towards a cave where the bear was. So Roxy decided to try to ask the bear but pretty much got nothing since the bear was hibernating. In the end Roxy got smacked hard enough out of the cave into a tree where she got a thorn stuck in her wing. But she did not let the thorn stop her as she got back into the air and continued to look for the veil of the flower fairies even though the signs of nature were showing that winter is going to be an early this year.

Helia was still searching for Flora as snow began to fall and the wind grew stronger knocking him and Buzz around. "FLORA WHERE ARE YOU….FLORA!" Helia yelled until a strong wind knocked back causing Buzz to lose control. "Buzz hang in there we need to find Flora." Helia encourage Buzz on and the little bee tried with all its might to stay in the air. But soon the snow fall became really heavy. Helia glanced at his wrist where Flora's chocker resides. More than anything all Helia wanted to do was find Flora and never let go of her ever again. While Helia wasn't looking a big piece of snow hit Helia knocking him off Buzz and sent him straight down into the water. Helia tried to swim out but the water Froze around him, trapping him in ice not even close to finding Flora.

Flora was still trying to find her way home but the snow was and the temperature was falling fast causing Flora to Freeze more than ever. "I guess wearing a mini skirt and a shoulder less tubtop plus sandal wedges is not the perfect outfit to be traveling in this weather." She said as she stumbled into so much slush making her even colder as the sun set. She soon found an old shoe with a sock in it and made her way to it. Once she made it to her to it she wrapped herself with the sock as a blanket and looked out watching the weather get worst. "Oh how I wish to be home with mother and Helia." Flora mumbled as she dozed off to sleep in the old abandon shoe.

Out in another part of the crazy woods Nabu and his fellow dancers were walking in the show frustrated and trying to remember why they were out in the crazy weather.

"Hey Nabu why are we doing this again?"

"Yeah it is freezing out here and we have been walking for days." The dancers asked and complained while a wingless Nabu was getting mad at them.

"Must I remind you why we are doing this by telling the story that you should know since you guys were there to witness listen to." Nabu said and they all nodded their head for they forgot some of it and Nabu slapped his face and started to tell the story.

-Flash Back-

_Riven had found out Nabu took Flora and hunted him down to get Flora back. But once he found Nabu he learned that Nabu let her go and that pissed Riven off._

"_You let her go you imbecile." Riven said as he started to strangle Nabu._

"_Hey she didn't make the cut you know not my taste and an ugly girl too can't have her cramping up my style so I let her go." Nabu explained and Riven punched him in the face._

"_Flora is beautiful and I plan to marry her." Riven said ready to punch Nabu again and Nabu tried to stop him. _

"_Wait wait stop I think I have a plan to help you get Flora to come to you." He said and Riven raised an eyebrow at Nabu then decided to let him continue. "Well you know she loves the fairy prince right?"Nabu asked but got hit again by Riven._

"_I will crush the fairy prince if I ever see him." He said and Nabu glared at Riven as he rubbed his sore head._

"_Will you let me finish with what I was going to say." Nabu said as he regains his composure and Riven shut his mouth. "As I was saying why not capture the fairy prince and set a trap that will bring the girl to you." Nabu finished and Riven thought that was not such a bad idea._

"_Huh not a bad idea so you go capture the prince and bring him to me." Riven said and Nabu looked at him weird._

"_And why would I do your dirty work?" Nabu asked in a strict voice and Riven ripped Nabu's wings off. "Ah my wings give those back!" Nabu yelled and Riven refused._

"_First capture the prince then I will give you your wings back." Riven said with a sly smirk on his face and Nabu finally agreed and left with his dance crew that were watching the whole thing._

-End of Flashback-

The crew nodded their heads at the end of Nabu's explanation and continued their search for the fairy prince again. After a while of walking on the ice of the frozen lake, one of the dancers where trying to warm his hands up by breathing down on them when his eyes caught something sticking out of the ground. So the dancer bent down and moved the loose snow out of the way once he finished that he was shocked to see that under the ice was Prince Helia and it was his finger that was sticking out.

"Hey Nabu I found him he is frozen in this ice down here." The dancer said and the others rushed over to cut the ice out that the prince was trapped in.

"Good work less trouble trying to bring him to Riven now let's get out of here before we all freeze to death." Nabu said as they all pushed the frozen fairy prince Helia off to Riven.

* * *

Chapter 6 is up

Hope you all enjoy it and sorry that it took so long school has been busy

Please enjoy and review


	7. Chapter 7

Floralina Chapter 7

Back with Flora she was waking up and soon realized that she was not outside for she felt warm and not freezing from the cold outside. After she was fully awake she finally realized that she was not in a shoe anymore.

"Oh good you are finally awake I was starting to get worries that you wouldn't wake up." Flora looked over to see a red hair girl with fairy wings.

"Where am I and who are you?" Flora asked as the girl stirred something that was in a pot.

"My name is Bloom fairy of the dragon Fire and you are in my home underground out from the nasty cold outside." Bloom said as she grabbed a cup and poured something hot in the cup to help Flora warm up faster. "Did you think you can last all winter in that old shoe Flora?" Bloom said as she gave the cup to her.

"How do you know my name?" Flora asked knowing haven't told Bloom her name was.

"Oh I know a lot of things like when you sing the flowers seem to dance along, that you are also in love with the fairy prince Helia who was unfortunately found dead in the snow frozen." Bloom explained and Flora's eyes went wide at what Bloom said near the end.

"What Helia is dead….No it can't be…NO!" Flora said as she dropped her cup and started to cry in her hands. Bloom flew over trying to comfort her, not know that Nabu was listening in and had plans to pass the info on where Flora was, and how to get her, to Riven.

"I am so sorry Flora I thought you already knew I should be more careful on talking too much." Bloom said while hugging Flora before she went over and pulled out the muffins from the oven.

"Helia was perfect I can't believe that he is dead." Flora said while wiping some of her tears away.

"Nobody is perfect sweetie now then put this on we need to deliver these muffins to Baltor and I bet he would love to hear you sing." Bloom said as she handed her a shawl to wear round her shoulders to stay warm before handed her the muffin basket so she could get the light.

"I don't really feel like singing now." Flora said sadly and bloom walked up to her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh I am the one that saved your life from the freezing cold and this is how you repay me." Bloom said and Flora felt bad and finally agreed to go with and Bloom smiled as she started to lead her way down the tunnel. "Wonderful Baltor loves his muffins and interesting people." Bloom said as she kept walking with a broken hearted Flora right behind her.

With Nabu he had returned to Riven with the frozen prince which only mad Riven mad enough to hit Nabu hard in the head. "You idiot he needed to be alive for the plan to work." Riven said as Nabu rubbed his sore head after being hit in the head once more by the big lug.

"Hey you said trap the prince so here he is trapped in ice how was I suppose to know that this would kill him." Nabu explained while the other dancers flew off to find shelter form the cold for the rest of the winter. "But anyways I have another idea that might help you but I want my wings back." Nabu explained and Riven nodded his head waiting to hear what Nabu had planned. "I hear that Flora is down where Baltor lives so all you have to do is go down there and swoop Flora off her feet." Nabu said and Riven rubbed his chin.

"Not bad dancer and you are going to help me." Riven said as he grabbed Nabu by the back of his shirt collar and started to drag him all the way to where Baltor lived. Nabu struggled to break free while three Pixies had been watching the whole thing from a distance.

"Come on guys my gut says that Helia is not dead." Chatta said as she flew over to the iced prince and started to build a fire.

"Then let's hurry with the fire and get the prince out…Come on Tune." Amore said as she flew over as Tune did the same and started to gather fire wood also and got to work on the fire in hopes to free the fairy prince.

Back with Flora she was walking down the tunnel with Bloom to Baltor's lair. Bloom opened a huge door that lead to a room with amazing things from Jewels to even flowers that were around the room. It made Flora wonder how the flowers grew underground without sunlight. "Baltor I brought your favorite muffins and a guest." Bloom said as she pushed Flora forward towards Baltor while Flora held the basket out to him nervously. Baltor looked at Flora as he took a muffin out of the basket and took a bite out of it.

"My aren't you an interesting one my dear." Baltor said as he took another bite from his muffin. "Tell me Flora are the rumors true about when you sing it looks like flowers or any other plants dance along?" Baltor asked as he finished his muffin and sat down on his thrown.

"Um Yes… I guess so….sometimes…I don't pay attention when I sing I get too absorbed into the song." Flora explained as Baltor rubbed his chin in a very serious way.

"Baltor what don't you let her demonstrate what she can do, it is a lot better than telling." Bloom suggested trying to keep Baltor in a good moon for he can be really evil when he is in a foul mood.

"Very well Flora go over to where the flowers are and sing for us." Baltor said and Flora just nodded her head as she made her way over to the flowers. Once she was there she remembers the field of flowers she and Helia flew over that one night together. Flora then took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Once there was the sun__  
__Bright, and warm, and wonderful__  
__Shining like the love within my heart__Now there's no more sun__  
__Winter has killed everything__  
__And although it's dark December__  
__Forever__  
__I'll remember sun._

Baltor and Bloom watched in amazement as the flowers looked like they were dancing to Flora's singing. After Flora finished Baltor walked up to her.

"My dear that was magnificent; you truly have a very unique gift." He said and Flora had no idea on what t say. "Come I want to show you some of my collections and what I have found in my tunnels." Baltor said as he lead the way down the dark tunnels and Flora saw a lot of treasures and some other creepy stuff but nothing would prepare her for what she would see next.

* * *

I am so sorry it took so long to get another chapter up school got so busy and I needed to pass my finals which I did so I finally got free time to post this.

So I hope you like it and will try to get the next Chapter up soon.


End file.
